torifanganronpafandomcom-20200216-history
Setsuko Miyagi
Setsuko Miyagi is one of the characters featured in the first story. Setsuko is the main antagonist of the story and has the title Super High School Level Costume Maker. She is also the leader of the Despair Group. She executes herself after the surviving students vote against her in the final trial. Appearance Setsuko bears some resemblances to Arisu in appearance. Both of them have black hair, but Setsuko doesn't have an ahoge like Arisu does. She has blue eyes like Arisu but the shade is lighter than Arisu's. Another small difference is that Setsuko is a bit taller than Arisu. Her hair is short, just like how Arisu had her hair cut, but it's a lot cleaner and even. Setsuko's Mastermind attire consists of a red hooded cape jacket over a white button shirt, a dark blue skirt, black tights and red buckled shoes. She also has a pair of black framed glasses and keeps two Monobear clips on the right side of her jacket. The Monobear clip on the top is black with red eyes and the other one is white with black eyes. They seem to represent the two sides of Monobear. In flashbacks, she's shown to dress a lot more professionally. She wore a white blouse with a red jacket over it. She wore a light blue skirt that reached her knees and had grey leggings underneath. She had her hair tied into a small ponytail due to its length, and she still had her black framed glasses. Personality As a costume maker, Setsuko is very picky when it comes to details. She's a perfectionist as a result and has a need to make sure everything works well and it's used properly. In order to make sure her costumes were as perfect as she could make them, she would do a lot of research on the source material. She was also responsible of making sure all of Arisu's memories were erased while making her believe she was her. Setsuko also really likes people who are interested in learning things from her. She takes a great enjoyment in teaching people about things. History Several spoilers follow this section! Prior to the Horrible Event Setsuko comes from Kyoto, Japan and is well known for her beautifully crafted costumes. Because she always makes sure things are accurate to the source material, people really enjoyed her costumes for their accuracy. She later enrolled in Hope's Peak Academy. There, she met Arisu who immediately recognized her considering her status in Japan. She asked if she could learn how to make costumes which Setsuko was happy to teach her. City Life of Mutual Killing During the city life of mutual killing, Setsuko stayed behind the cameras and used Monobear as whom she communicated through while watching everyone. She worked hard at causing hostility between the group, breaking any relationships they tried to make and destroying any certainty they had. Whether it be from Monobear's small speeches or through the motives, she worked at making sure each of them felt despair when they died. Relationships Arisu Kobayashi Based on some of Setsuko's dialogue, it's obvious that she had grown to dislike Arisu. However, there was a moment when she respected her because of her desire to learn from her. Due to Arisu's love of cosplay, she wanted to learn about how to make costumes herself. During their time at Hope's Peak, she was fine with teaching her what she knew during their free time. During the Horrible Event, because Arisu had tried to help her classmates, Setsuko had her hunted down. When she was captured, she made sure all her memories were erased. Her plan was to have Arisu doubt about who she was and fall into despair before she died. Despair Group Setsuko served as the leader of the Despair Group. She'd keep things in check, even if it meant striking fear in some of her fellow members. She grows apathetic of members who end up falling out of despair and try to rebel. As a response, she'd have them become "volunteers" for the mutual killing games. Trivia * Setsuko refers to "occassion, period, melody child" while Miyagi means "shrine fortress". Category:Characters Category:FR1 Characters